Criminal Love
by KayBear365
Summary: AU: He's a master thief. She's the sarcastic blond that knows all his tricks. When these two fall in love what rules will they have to break to be together. Can her friends keep a secret or will this love end with a tragedy? Collab. With BubblyKatter. Beautiful artwork done by Nemo-7 on deviant art.


**Hi guys! You seriously thought this was Kay well you WRONG! Its me Risteroonie or Katter as some of you know me by. Well I just came to say hi and also say um... What was it? Oh yeah I'm doing a collab with her, why else would I be in her house. Not eating her food that's for sure I'm simply borrowing it :). I guess I'm starting the story! Yay me! Tell me if it's a sucky chapter guys so I can blame Kay **

* * *

_September 24, 2010_

_New York City_

It was the middle of the night, 4:05 to be exact. Everyone was asleep or inside their homes watching the news but not Eli Porter, one of the most wanted and fearless criminals in Brooklyn. Eli was actually in an ally way fearing for his life as Terry Maybeck held a gun ready to shoot. Eli wasn't fearless, he was far from it.

"Come on Terry, put the gun down and let's let the police handle this." Eli said. He was determined to live to see tomorrow.

"No, shut up!" Terry yelled. His hands were shaking as his index finger moved towards the trigger. Terry Maybeck was a fifteen year old-looking for a place in this cruel world. His parents were murdered when he was six and that murderer just so happened to be Eli. "You killed them!" Tears started to fall. "Now I'm going to kill you just like you did to my parents!"

"Wait Terry..." Before the criminal could finish his sentence a shot was fired. Terry Maybeck had just pulled the trigger.

The cops arrived soon after they heard the gunshot, fortunately for Terry he was not caught and lived out his days as a liar and a master thief, the one and only Terry Maybeck. Maybe there's someone who could change him, a sarcastic blond perhaps, but changing Maybeck wouldn't be a piece of cake, or would it?

* * *

_January 1, 2014_

_New Years Eve_

The snowflakes danced around as the cold wind blew. A Senior in highschool held her coat tighter as the winds grew stronger making her blond hair fly in different directions. Her dark blue eyes glanced at her friends warming themselves up too. Willa, her best friend, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Charlie, it's getting really cold maybe we should go inside the coffee shop" Willa suggested. Her brown curls were covered in white snowflakes that were beginning to melt, her chocolate-brown eyes were as delicate as a flower. Willa wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Charlene but she wasn't down right ugly, she was pretty, a Willa kind of pretty according to Philby.

Charlene looked around at her other friends who were also shivering. She sighed "fine" she said, starting to walk towards the door. The door opened letting in the cold winter breeze. "Anyone want hot chocolate?" Philby, an exchange student from England. His orange hair became brighter in the lighting of the shop. Charlene and Willa nodded. Finn, another one of Charlene's friends and her secret crush, accompanied Philby to the counter.

"British guy has a crush on you" Jess pointed out. Her strawberry blond hair seemed to stand out in the light and her gray eyes sparkled.

Amanda, Charlene's frenemy and Finn's crush, laughed. "Oh Jess everyone knows he likes Willa." She blew her brown bang out of her blue eyes. Charlene rolled her eyes at Amanda and continued to read an online magazine she had found while Jess was talking. Willa sighed "Philby doesn't like me guys. Were just friends." A hint of sadness filled her voice.

"Here we go again. I don't want to hear that crappy line again. Face it Wills there will come a day when Philby thinks you don't like him, then he's going to move on to another girl. If you don't get to him soon you won't have your happily ever after" Amanda said. Willa looked at her dream guy and then at her other friend, Finn. His dark brown hair got into his green eyes which made Charlene and Amanda blush at the sight of him. "So what we talking bout?" Finn asked, sitting down next to Philby's empty chair and Willa. Philby sat down in his chair putting an arm around Charlene as he usually did. The two step-siblings started a poking war which eventually ended with Charlene winning and Philby saying that it wasn't going to be the last poke war, earning a couple of laughs.

The six left the coffee shop feeling warm and joyful. The winter winds grew more powerful and Charlene insisted that they should all depart for some alone time for a while which was approved. Charlene walked around town feeling happy for the first time. Senior year is a struggle when you have tons of homework and you never get to relax, but for the first time she got to finally feel free. Too bad winter break doesn't last forever.

She rubbed her cold nose for warmth and took a bite of her oatmeal cookie she bought from a store near by. As she walked down the busy sidewalk of NYC she heard a voice come from the ally, it sounded hurt, lost, and alone. Being the curious girl she was, Charlene walked in the ally to find a dark-skinned man, no older than she was, without a coat and crying. She had never seen anyone so hurt so lost. She walked closer but slowly, _Be careful Charlie this could also be a trap_ she thought.

"Hello complete stranger" she greeted politely. _You dimwit! _she thought, wanting to slap herself. Without warning the stranger stood up and hugged her.

"I'm Maybeck" he said with a smile. Charlene knew something was up, he thought she was the dumb blond. If he wanted a dumb blond he'll get one.

"OMG! I'M CHARLENE AND I'M LIKE SO GLAD TO MEET YOU!" She shouted in her best valley girl accent. She snatched her wallet from him. He was clueless, that's exactly how she wanted him. "If you wanted money you should have just asked." She reached into her wallet and gave him ten dollars. Normally she wouldn't give money to strangers but this Maybeck fellow seems nice enough

"Wha?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go now. The balls gonna drop soon. Use that money for food or clothing, you need it. Bye _Maydork._" With that she left making Maybeck curious about this Charlene, _Chaaaarleeene. _"I want to know more about this Charlene girl. I'll know what to do and it just might work" Maybeck mumbled, his eyes were glued on the piece of green paper in front of him. Maybe this Charlene character isn't that bad.

* * *

**Guys I'm done. Yes! I know sucky ending :( but what evs**

**~Katter Out**


End file.
